A Short Break
by Namii-ya
Summary: On their way to Dressrosa, the Straw Hat Pirates, together with Trafalgar Law, Kin'emon and Momonosuke, encounter a new island. To Law's dismay, Luffy decides to proceed towards it. Law x Nami. Post-timeskip.
1. Chapter 1

**Beta'ed by:** van0koko

**A Short Break**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece.

**A/N: **The story takes place between the Punk Hazard and Dressrosa Arcs.

I apologize in advance if there's anyone you might find out of character; it's my first One Piece fic.

O O O

They were at it again.

Nami sighed as she gently put down the basket with freshly picked tangerines. She walked over to the happy group, where she was once again exposed to the sunlight that couldn't reach her through the shades of her most beloved fruit trees.

"Oi, Nami! Look at this! I think I'm going to win today." She heard Luffy chuckle the moment she approached him.

"Eh?" She bent over behind him to sneak a glimpse at his cards, only to sigh afterwards. _'He's far from it.' _

"As if that's ever going to happen. You have too many cards, Luffy." Usopp comically waved his hand, and then placed a card on the table, waiting for Chopper's turn.

"Shishishi, exactly!"

Nami could just feel the excitement running through his laughter. She found herself smiling, wondering how long one could endure their captain's stupidity.

Franky grinned. "Luffy, the point is to get rid of your cards."

The four pirates started bickering around the wooden table. Nami just shrugged it off and looked around the deck.

She spotted Robin, who was sitting quietly at another table, not too far away, reading a book. Nami inwardly smiled when she glanced at the other side of the deck and found Zoro taking a nap, holding his swords close to his chest. A few steps away from the swordsman, she could hear Brook talking with Kin'emon and his son. They kept mentioning Caesar's name, the latter constantly yelling at them to untie him and let him go.

Nami stretched and found herself walking towards the kitchen where Sanji was preparing their afternoon tea.

Her actions, however, were stopped when a hand grabbed her forearm, causing her to flinch.

"Nami-ya, could we talk for a bit?"

The touch faded away when she spun around and made eye contact with the captain of the Heart Pirates.

"Ah, Torao-kun. What is it?" She blinked, having forgotten about his presence on The Thousand Sunny. Ever since Luffy agreed to their alliance back on Punk Hazard, Trafalgar Law has been sailing together with them in order to achieve their common goal—taking down one of the Four Emperors.

"It seems that a new island came into sight." He pointed to her Log Pose.

"W-what?" She swiftly raised her hand. Her eyes widened when she looked over at the third needle. He was right. The needle stopped its previous direction, the one that lead them to Dressrosa, and changed drastically._ 'Does that mean a new island appeared out of nowhere? The needle isn't moving a lot though, meaning the island's magnetic waves aren't strong.' _She thought for a second, then sighed in relief. The place couldn't be dangerous.

Nami turned her gaze towards Law. All of a sudden, embarrassment covered her features. _'Has he been staring at it while I wasn't paying attention?'_

As if reading her mind, he answered. "It caught my attention while you were talking to Straw Hat-ya."

She slowly nodded and glanced at her captain, who was still playing with the others.

"W-well," she stuttered, changing the subject. "As strange as this island seems to be, we don't have to worry about it. We can just pass it and wait for—"

Realization dawned on Law about her next words and he tried stopping her, only to have Luffy interrupt her instead.

It was too late.

"Huh? There is an island around here?" Luffy stretched his head, his grin spreading when he reached them.

"E-eh, yes, Luffy. But don't worry, it's not the one—"

She broke off as Luffy moved his gaze from the Log Pose to her face, inches away from her frown. "Let's go there, Nami!"

Law butted in. "The island's magnetic waves aren't strong. Chances are that's it's a regular island," he said, and after a short pause added. "So there's no reason for us to stop there, Straw Hat-ya."

They could hear Usopp and Chopper storming off and heading in their direction. "Eh?! Did you mention a safe island?" Usopp looked at them with hopeful eyes.

"Did you?!" Chopper repeated enthusiastically.

The sniper grinned, rubbing his chin. "I think it would be a wise choice to visit this island, Luffy."

'_I'd also love a break.' _Nami nodded to herself.

"So, you're saying that this island isn't dangerous?" Luffy muttered. He tilted his head and thought about the matter.

The Heart Pirate captain sighed. He had hoped it wouldn't have come to this. They needed to go to Dressrosa. Another island would just waste their time. He also regretted not talking to their navigator about the problem farther away from that idiot of a captain.

"Yosh! I decided." Luffy smiled and brought his head back to their playing table. "We're heading to this island, shishishi."

Law could only stare at the young captain. "Why?"

Luffy stared right back and his grin soon reappeared. "What do you mean why? Because it's closer to us and I wanna see a new island already!"

Franky got up and struck his famous pose in front of the others. "_Super!_ I'm off to change the ship's course then. Nami, be sure to come and let me know about the new direction." She nodded in response.

Chopper and Usopp started dancing and singing happily around the deck. Knowing that they won't have to meet strong opponents for a while seemed to satisfy them. Luffy joined them as well, unaware of their reason.

"Huh? What's with all the noise?" Zoro's steps stopped when he reached and noticed the change of atmosphere.

"We're about to visit a new island." Robin chuckled, approaching them in time.

Soon, the rest arrived and started talking about their new destination. _'Great.' _Law looked away. _'Just great.'_

"Yes!" Nami chirped._ 'We are going to take a small break after all.' _Without realizing it, her gaze fixed on Law. He didn't seem too fond of the idea. Nami gave him a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of her head. _'Sorry.'_

Law eyed her, noticing her discomforting features. He was about to open his mouth when the musician of the Straw Hats broke the short silence.

"I'm so excited about our next adventure that I can feel my heart beating faster." Brook stated seriously as he raised both of his hands. "Although I have no heart, yohohoho!"

His joke made Momonosuke laugh. The kid realized that and rapidly changed his expression to a stony one, thinking about his father's opinion.

"Luffy-dono, I suppose it is okay as long as we won't lose too much time on this unknown island." Kin'emon admitted and looked over at him. "We still have to go to Dressrosa so I can save my friend!"

"Shishishi, of course."

"Nami-swan, Robin-chwan! Please allow me this time to accompany you the moment we leave Sunny." Sanji started spinning around the deck after handing the two girls their tea.

Once the talking stopped, the Straw Hat Pirates went ahead to get ready for their new location. Whether it was a short break or a nuisance for them, they respected their captain's choice and went along with his orders.

Trafalgar Law stared at the crew in awe. He could not understand their behavior. Why were they getting so fired up for a useless isle? He kept asking himself if it was a mistake to form this alliance.

He covered his forehead with the tips of his right fingers and closed his eyes. A deep sigh escaped his lips.

Good or bad, he knew he had to bear with it.

O O O

**A/N:** There you go. I sincerely hope you enjoyed it!

Your reactions, opinions or criticisms through reviews are always welcome.

As you can see, it's quite slow-paced and short. It's only the first chapter.

Oh and in case anyone was wondering, the game that Luffy, Chopper, Franky and Usopp were playing is called Macau. It's pretty cool.

_Update:_ I was supposed to mention this in case anyone wondered about the cover for this story. I drew it a long time ago and posted it on my dA account. If you're interested to check it out, type the following link (replace the dot word with an actual dot and remove the spaces) **nami-ya dot deviantart** **dot com / art / Law-x-Nami-380891438**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beta'ed by:** van0koko

**A Short Break**

**Chapter 2**

O O O

The weather was pleasant that afternoon. Nami could feel the gentle breeze passing through her copper locks as she looked at the clear blue sky. She reminded herself to enjoy such moments before the climate would alter. After all, New World was the place where someone should expect random changes of the weather. Luckily for her, Haredas taught her what she needed to know about it. Those two years had paid off well.

Her eyes drifted back to the deck when she heard Chopper's lively voice.

"I can see it!" the reindeer shouted, causing Luffy to run towards him.

"Really? Let me see, Chopper." Luffy grinned at the little doctor who handed him the spyglass. "Oh, I can see it too!"

Nami could make out the piece of land as well. "Judging from its distance, we'll be there in approximately an hour." She heard their captain's enthusiastic words and smiled. Only Luffy could make a fuss over every little detail regarding an island.

The navigator headed back to the only area of the ship covered with lawn. She sat on the wooden chair, built around their foremast, and checked her Log Pose once more. The needle barely moved. She was sure it meant no danger, yet she couldn't help but wonder if the island itself was stable.

"The fact that it appeared out of nowhere still bothers me," she mumbled to herself, closing her eyes.

"This is New World, woman. Nothing makes sense." Zoro's words cut in her thoughts. He studied her face for a second before he continued. "Get over it."

'_Has he been there the whole time?_' She caught his glance and sighed. He was right. Even if they had already travelled to places that were surreal to the ears of common villagers, from now on they had to deal with far greater difficulties.

Nami thought about what Zoro had said when she remembered his last words. "You'll have to pay me a ten thousand belly note for your attempt at ordering me around." She mentioned, giving him a sly smile.

"What?" He raised his voice. "You can't make me pay for telling you to get over it!" His glare sharpened when she got up and patted him on the shoulder. Nami grinned.

"It's okay, Zoro, you don't have to pay me right now. Tomorrow will do." Nami winked and took off in the other direction.

The green-haired swordsman felt his right eye twitch. As much as he hated it, he was trying his best to let the matter go and accept her stubbornness. "That witch."

Worried or not, Nami still enjoyed annoying their swordsman.

O O O

"I still cannot understand your choice, Straw Hat-ya. You could have just waited a while longer." Law looked at his ally.

Luffy crossed his arms and cocked his head. "Are you an idiot?"

"Excuse me?"

The young pirate loosened his arms. "You never know how much meat an island will have, Torao!" He pouted, looking away. "I thought you were smart."

Law could feel anger swelling within his body. However, he tried his best to accept the situation, even if it bothered him a lot.

"Just give up." A woman's voice could be heard from his left. The surgeon turned his gaze to find Nami walking up to them.

"Luffy is always like this," she said.

"Shishishi." Luffy chuckled and rolled, facing the sea. "Besides, I've got a feeling about this island."

The other two could only stare at his back. Nami knew it was silly to ask her captain what he had meant by that, yet she decided to go along with it anyway. "What kind of feeling, Luffy?"

"A really good one." His stare fixed on the isle before he grinned. "We're here."

Law sighed as he gazed at Luffy's back. For now, he had to agree and delay his plans.

O O O

The crew had soon gathered around the lawn-deck. After a few moments, Nami was the first to talk. "Someone's got to stay on guard and keep an eye on Caesar."

Kin'emon took a step forward. "I will remain behind and take care of it." His son nodded and went beside him, willing to stay by his father's side.

"Okay." Nami nodded. _'It'd be for the best if two more accompanied them as well.'_ Nami thought while eyeing the rest of the crew.

"Brook, Sanji-kun. You two should also remain here. If we are to get lost by any chance, we will need your help. Speaking of which, you guys better pay attention to the Den Den Mushi."

"Of course, Nami-san." Brook bent a little and pointed to her side. "Now, may I see your pa—?"

He couldn't finish his sentence as he found himself on the other side of the deck, with a few broken bones. Chopper panicked and ran towards the skeleton. "Brook!"

"Hmph." Nami huffed, resting her hands on her hips.

"A-ah, but Nami-san, I was hoping I could accompany you and Robin-chan on this island." The blond chef peered at her, giving her a smile.

"Sanji-kun." Nami went over to him and held his hand. "Won't you be my hero and prove it to me by protecting our ship while I'm gone?"

His heart started beating faster at the sound of her gentle voice and he soon found himself helpless in front of her. "Anything for my Nami-swan!"

She let go of his hand and gave him a smile. "Thank you, Sanji-kun."

The scene caused Trafalgar Law to raise an eyebrow. Were the Straw Hats that easy to manipulate? Or was the navigator taking over their leader's place without their knowledge?

"Now that we took care of that, let's go," Luffy said.

"Just a second, Luffy, we also need to…" Her words trailed off as she saw his figure jumping out of the ship. _'That idiot.'_

"Wait for me, Luffy!" Usopp ran after him. When he finally caught up with their captain, he noticed something unusual.

"Eh, why does it look like this?" Luffy pouted, inspecting his surroundings.

Usopp nodded and scratched the back of his head.

The shore was built out of bricks. No sand could be felt under the sniper's shoes. Looking around, Usopp noticed that the concrete material appeared to be surrounding the whole land.

The others got out of the ship and stared at the ground.

"Oh my," Robin said while analyzing the place.

Nami blinked and stared ahead of her. There was a forest. An old, normal-looking, forest. _'These many trees growing through bricks aren't exactly the definition of normal.'_

"Someone must've had fun while covering the whole island with bricks," Usopp said as he tapped the hard material twice. "But it looks like no one's here."

"I doubt that's the case." Law spotted a fallen log and went towards it. "Room." He swiftly exchanged the log for a deeper part of the underground soil, only to take out more bricks bonded with mortar.

Nami couldn't help but wonder. Was the whole island built out of bricks? But then how did the trees grow? She decided to stop asking herself. After all, these sort of situations kept happening every time the crew visited a different place.

Luffy chuckled in excitement and ran towards the woods.

"Oi, Luffy! Don't go alone," Usopp yelled, following his lead once again.

"This is troublesome." Zoro sighed and decided to tag along.

"Don't do the opposite of what you're saying, idiot!" Nami shouted at the swordsman before an annoyed sigh escaped her lips. "Those blockheads are going to get lost."

'_If it goes on like this, I can say goodbye to my little holiday dream.' _An image of herself getting tanned while relaxing on the island's shore immediately vanished. Nami thought about the matter and groaned.

"For now, I'll just have to find them before they do something stupid on this island. Those idiots need to be warned about some things before I can rest." Nami told herself. She turned her gaze towards Robin and said, "I think it's better if we split up."

The archaeologist nodded. "Very well. I'll be looking around the forest." Robin paused before continuing with a smile. "I'm quite curious to see if the whole island has the same structure. Franky, would you like to come with me?"

The cyborg grinned. "All _right_!" The two headed to their left, walking along the shore.

"Torao-kun, you're coming with me!" Nami began walking towards the woods.

"And why exactly should I take part in this?" His deep voice caused Nami to stop walking and look back.

"Because, if we don't go in there to get Luffy, we will have to lose more time on this island." She went back and grabbed his hand. "I'm also not planning to search for them alone."

Law's body stiffened at her touch. He then forcefully pulled his hand back. Noticing his reaction, the navigator flashed him a crooked smile, only to be met with a glare. Soon, the two pirates started walking side by side, heading for the forest.

Little did they know, in that moment, that their journey on this island was about to change their lives.

O O O

"Oh, you seem better, Brook," Chopper said with a tiny smile.

"Of course. There is nothing milk won't solve in a matter of time, yohohoho!" The skeleton laughed as he got up.

Chopper nodded and scurried back to his previous spot. He couldn't wait to visit this island with his crewmates. Especially since Nami mentioned it being safe.

"Eh?" The blue-nosed doctor blinked once as he examined the deck. When he realized what happened, he yelled. "They left without me!"

O O O

**A/N:** And I'm done with the second chapter!

I'm really glad I have caught everyone's attention with this story. Thanks to you, I decided to continue it!

I'd like to thank not only everyone who followed, reviewed and added this story to their favorites, but also the people from Tumblr, who encouraged me to continue and left their opinions over there as well. (Thank you, keirra13, for your kind words! Hehe, the Law x Nami power is increasing.)

As for the reviews' replies:

Kagehime3: Thank you very much, for your support on both FF and Tumblr! I'm really glad to know I started it from a good point!

DangoCorn: Thank you! Hehe, innocence is beauty indeed.

Hanasho: I'm glad you loved the interactions between the crewmates. I was actually afraid I wouldn't do a good job on that because there are—in my opinion—too many characters to handle.

BatmanSwim2016: Thank you a lot. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

Dedmutt: Thanks a lot. Any thought matters to me!

Guest: Thank you Anon!

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well. Let me know what you think by dropping a review or a pm. Any advice/opinion is greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beta'ed by:** van0koko

**A Short Break**

**Chapter 3**

O O O

The forest was enormous.

One could say that it appeared to have no end. But of course, as any other island, there was a limit. The seas wouldn't allow a slight misfortune to take them over, and in this case, it was no different.

Unfortunately, two worn out pirates disagreed. As they spent hours looking around the vast green area, they couldn't help but wonder if God himself decided to change the laws of nature.

The situation itself irritated the young male. Law could not continue playing this game of hide-and-seek any longer. "I think it's best if we go back."

Upon hearing his words, Nami paused and turned around, facing the doctor. "And then what, let those idiots destroy this place, so we could get in danger?"

Nami wanted to go back on Sunny as well. She was tired of walking aimlessly and trying out paths that seemed most probable for her teammates to pick, only to find out that they were empty and the idiots were nowhere to be seen.

"As far as I know, they can take care of themselves and so can we. We'll just wait for them to return back by themselves," Law said.

The young navigator scoffed and crossed her arms. "That is exactly why we have to look for them. Without a capable person that has a sense of direction, they're a lost cause." Whether Usopp was with them or not was the same. Unless he had a special talent at intimidating and ordering Luffy around, which Nami doubted.

"Let's just…" Nami sighed and turned to her right. "Try and search some more. They can't be too far. We did go after them as soon as they left."

He eyed her for a few moments before looking ahead, moving once again. "It's already been two hours, Nami-ya."

She knew that. Her ankles began to hurt, yet she ignored it and kept going. She reminded herself to never wear heels when looking for Luffy.

"Should I call Black Leg-ya? There is a chance that they might have gotten back already." His eyes kept analyzing the surroundings, noticing the unusual shapes of the nut-brown branches.

The routes they had been walking through up until now were similar to each other. There were no signs or specific spots that could lead them to a certain place. The land was either abandoned or never visited to begin with. The two have not seen any animals or other sorts of creatures hiding around the area either, concluding that, besides the sounds of the branches creaking and leaves rustling, nothing else could be heard.

"I'm sure Sanji-kun would have called in case they headed back."

Nami thought about the situation. _'As big as it is, this is still just a forest. They will be able to get out of here if they just keep running straight.' _She blinked. _'That's it!' _

The navigator's features changed and Law noticed. Her chocolate eyes sparkled in the same way a four-year-old's would when they received candies, and her hint of a smile made him stop in his tracks.

What was she up to?

"I got a plan. We have to go back to the ship!" Nami dashed into the other direction. _'I just _had_ to leave my Clima-Tact on Sunny.' _

Law stared at her figure and sighed. He began following her once more.

"At least we're leaving this place," he muttered to himself.

O O O

"Oi, Luffy. I think we got lost." Usopp tried his best to keep calm while holding his chin.

"Eh, why do you say that?" The young pirate glanced at his comrade.

"Well, you see…" Usopp started as he remembered what happened.

"_Luffy, hold on!" The sniper was coughing through his deep breaths as he was trying to catch up. He knew that if they were to run off like that, they'd get lost._

_Usopp eyed the swordsman and yelled, "Zoro! Cut a small 'x' on this tree!" If they were to leave marks on their way, he was sure they would get back in no time._

_The green-haired man nodded and pulled out two of his swords, slashing the nearest tree._

_The sound of a falling trunk was heard and Usopp shrieked. "I told you to leave a mark, not cut it in pieces!" He was getting angry and Zoro was pretty much one of the reasons._

"_Ah, sorry."_

_The swordsman did as told the second time and continued doing so for the next couple of trees on their way._

Usopp nodded while telling Luffy about his idea. He was sure that by leaving marks on their way, they could go back to their ship without losing too much time. Usopp was also sure that as soon as he had convinced Luffy to make a turn during their little marathon through the woods, he'd be able to see those marks. Yet as soon as they did that, he couldn't see any of them.

It was just like those little letters weren't even made in the first place.

"Oh! So we got lost because we can't see the fallen tree?" Luffy gazed at Zoro and commanded, "Slice up this tree, Zoro."

"Are you an idiot?" The other two crewmates bawled in unison.

The lazy swordsman sighed and grabbed his swords. "Let's just get rid of all of them."

"You should both give up," Usopp darkly mumbled.

A sound was heard through the bushes, getting farther away from their shadows.

The Straw Hats observed the small movements under the leaves. Usopp backed away and yelled in a not-so-brave manner, "W-Who's there?!"

Luffy chuckled and headed towards the cause of the noise. He noticed that no one was there. The youngest crew member inspected the thick bushes. Suddenly, they moved again, causing him to gape. "_Amazing!_"

Zoro was clueless. He stepped forward and asked, "What's going on, Luffy?"

In a swift motion, the bushes moved away from each other, revealing a hole. At a closer glance, it resembled a tunnel that led underground. Its size made sure that a well-built man could go in with no problems and the bricks surrounding it had an almost perfect structure.

Luffy's eyes widened. A grin was rapidly spreading on his lips and he found himself laughing. "Shishishi. This will be fun." He pulled Zoro by his leg before jumping in.

"What the hell?!" The green-haired man struggled to get away, but he soon fell after Luffy.

Usopp was shocked. He had no idea what had just happened. His trembling legs made their way in front of the hole. He heard his crewmates' noises drifting apart from him as he gulped and bent down.

What was Usopp supposed to do now? Was he supposed to go back by himself to their ship? Or maybe follow Zoro and Luffy? He glanced around once again, feeling a dark presence in the area. Sweat dripped down his face as he shook his head several times. Usopp was not about to run in this creepy forest alone, so he had only once choice.

"I'm going to regret this." Closing his eyes, the sniper bravely jumped in.

O O O

The waves splashing on the concrete shore had a different sound. Its appearance kept Franky distracted. He would stare and try to think of all the possibilities that involved building an island. Yet again, it could just be a usual land that belonged to the New World. The shipwright decided to shrug it off and eye the rest of his surroundings.

Robin's words distracted his thoughts. "It appears to be the same as from where we left off."

"This is _super_ useless. I guess there's nothing special besides the ground."

Robin nodded as she examined the space between themselves and the forest. Old logs and rocks were scattered throughout the place. It was something that didn't look right to her, though, since such a view was accompanied by man-made bricks instead of natural soil. Squinting her eyes, Robin spotted an unfamiliar looking rock not too far away from them. Its size and color stood out, causing the young archeologist to step out from her previous pace and hurry towards its location.

Franky remarked the woman's change of direction and followed her. The two ended up standing before said rock, which appeared to be about their height. What caught their attention, however, were the words painted on it. Or the lack thereof.

"Well, it looks like someone did visit this place before." Franky tried reading the messy lines. Most of them were erased, but the two could make out a few words.

"Keep away, alive, cursed." Robin was struggling to understand the poor handwriting. "Someone was trying to warn the people who visit this island."

The tall shipwright pointed to the rock's lowest corner. "Or the ones who go into the forest."

Between the dead leaves laying where Franky was gazing, hiding most of the rock's bottom, the word 'Forest' was harshly written.

O O O

Green.

All Nami could see were green leaves. She kept walking, pushing away most of the old branches that were blocking her way. She had to get out of here. This damned forest was already getting on her nerves.

"I could've sworn that we came through this part," She mumbled to herself.

Law eyed her for a few seconds before shifting his gaze back. "Talking about sense of direction."

Was he mocking her? Nami's cheeks flushed and she forcefully took two steps ahead, ignoring the Shichibukai's comment.

It couldn't be true. It's not like they got lost. The distance was just, really huge. Nami could not allow such a simple stroll to trick her. She had already memorized the path they took and she was sure as hell that they were going in the right direction.

She just had to be patient.

Yes. Patience was all she needed. Too bad her positive thoughts were once again destroyed by Law's next words.

"It is all your fault."

"What?" Nami snapped. She turned around, facing Law. "How exactly is _this_ my fault?"

"You had to make yourself clear to Straw Hat-ya about this place."

She approached him and glared. "Well, then maybe you shouldn't have asked me about it in the first place!"

"I had to tell you because we could have bypassed it and avoid the entire situation behind his back, Nami-ya."

"Then couldn't you just ask me to talk about the matter in a secluded room, far away from Luffy? There are a bunch on that ship." They were now only inches apart from each other. "And for your information, Luffy could have still seen it, since some islands can randomly appear in New World right in front of us."

Law sensed her irritation and backed away. He shot her a warning glare before walking once again, leaving her behind. She was right. He hated to admit that. Law did, however, think that they might've been able to do something to distract Luffy from seeing the island. Even if that was the case, it happened and it was useless to argue about it now.

"The nerve of that guy!"

Nami knew it was a bad idea to have him on Sunny. Law didn't even want to help them at first on Punk Hazard. Was his common goal with Luffy the only thing that mattered to him? _'Does he lack a heart? Sheesh.'_

Nami stormed off. She found herself walking towards her initial route, not caring about his presence anymore. Nami should've just gone by herself to look for Luffy and the others. He was on his own now. The navigator couldn't care less if he wanted to follow her or not. For all she cared actually, he could just get himself lost in the woods. She slightly hoped that his sense of orientation matched Zoro's.

Lost in her thoughts, Nami heard a crack and yelped. She looked around defensively and shouted, "Who's there? Show yourself!" She was ready to take out her weapon when she froze, remembering that she had left it on Sunny.

The orange-haired navigator took her words back. She wished Law didn't go too far. _'Maybe he's the one waltzing off through those large bushes.'_

"T-Torao?"

Another sound reached her ears. Someone was definitely there, and Law did not respond. Nami immediately took off and yelled, "Lu-Luffy, if that's you, then show yourself!" She hoped that was the case. She really did. But Nami noticed that there was no reply.

That meant trouble.

O O O

Trafalgar Law was wandering between the narrow trees. He was tired of this place. He was tired of the whole alliance with the Straw Hats whatsoever. His glare never left his features once since the moment he had talked with the navigator. What was wrong with that woman?

He shook his head. If only Bepo were here. As much as Law hated to admit it, it was a pain to get out of this place.

_'What was that?'_ He was ready to take out his sword while eyeing his surroundings. Someone's voice echoed around. A woman's voice. "Nami-ya?"

His eyebrows drew together when Nami's running body proceeded towards his. "What happened?" Law asked.

Nami was not paying attention to anything besides running. She had to get away from whoever was lurking in those bushes, be it animal or enemy.

Law's question caught the navigator off guard, causing her to harshly bump into him and knocking both of them over.

Nami sighed in relief when their gazes locked. "Thank God you're here. There is someone else with us," she whispered and took another glance to her right.

Ignoring their awkward position, Law fixed his hat with one hand while holding himself with the other. "I can't hear any footsteps, Nami-ya." He was about to push her away when the ground started shaking.

Nami shrieked and tightened her grip on his coat. The two tried to get up when they noticed a third person leaning against a tree.

The shadow easily made its way in front of them, even though the ground was still shaking. "Welcome, my dear guests." The figure bowed. His features were not clear due to the lack of sunlight.

Law got up as fast as possible while helping out the navigator. He took out his sword and was about to attack the enemy, when suddenly the grey bricks below them moved, changing their shapes.

Before Nami and Law had a chance to get away, the two fell into the newly formed hole.

At that time, all that could be heard was Nami's scream.

"Why, I _do_ hope you enjoy your stay."

O O O

**A/N: **And Cliffhanger!

What did you think?

Try guessing what's going to happen. I'm pretty curious to know your reactions.

Argh, I really can't write longer chapters yet. It will take some time before I get used to it.

Thanks once again for the positive feedback guys! It's a pleasure knowing that you enjoy this story.

Kagehime3: Hehe, poor Chopper indeed. Thank you so much. I'm so glad it caught your attention! I hope this chapter did as well.

Keirra: You'll see~ Well, I hope you enjoyed their moments from this chapter too! I'm also afraid of that. I haven't read many fics with Law and I'm not really sure what to do when I have to write about him.

BatmanSwim2016: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if Chopper didn't make an appearance. But he will in the next one!

Many thanks to the followers and Tumblr users as well. I love you all.

I'm really sorry if you find any spelling mistakes or anything wrong. I'll look again later and try to fix what's needed.

Anyway, reviews with your opinions or criticisms are always welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Beta'ed by:** van0koko

**A Short Break**

**Chapter 4**

O O O

There must have been a mistake.

No.

There was no mistake.

It was a dream.

Law could only agree with himself as he looked ahead. It was only a dream.

Why else would he be lying on an elegant, double-sized bed, surrounded by the most exquisite furniture a grand room could possibly have? He had never before, in his entire life, been in such a luxurious room. Therefore, the only explanation must have been that his subconscious was creating through his imagination places that he had only seen in books.

His eyes slowly drifted to his left side, observing the slender figure peacefully sleeping next to him. There was one question he could not, however, fully understand. If this really was a dream, then why would Nami appear in it?

He thought about the matter as he was silently staring at her. It must have been because she kept talking most of the time on Luffy's ship, catching most of the crew's—and his—attention. But then why was Luffy not here? Sure, Nami had to order others around whenever they were doing idiotic things, but he admitted that Luffy was by far worse. Ever since they had left Punk Hazard, that boy wouldn't keep his mouth shut unless there was a meal ready to be served.

Law blinked twice while considering his state. If this was really a dream, then how was he thinking about all of these issues to such an extent? He eyed his surroundings once again before spotting a large mirror on the opposite side of the room. He easily checked out his reflection with no signs of blurry or distorted features. Law decided to take a hold of his forearm. He gripped it with force and soon felt a slow pain growing. There were already two hints.

A soft moan interrupted his thoughts, causing the surgeon to turn his head. _'She's still sleeping.'_ He decided that sooner or later—preferably sooner—he should wake her up.

He leaned in and tapped her on the shoulder, earning soft murmurs from the woman.

Law repeated his action.

"Ngh, Robin, give me five more minutes." She rolled over to the other side, her back now facing the surgeon.

Nami felt so tired. She told herself that there was no hurry to get up. A few more minutes wouldn't hurt. The bed felt so comfortable and she couldn't help but snuggle against the pillow, wondering if it had always been so soft. The constant pressure on her shoulder finally won and she opened her eyes. She must've overslept if Robin had to shake her so badly. Nami wearily eyed the floor to look for her pair of slippers, only to see that they were missing. Her glance lifted and she blinked hard. There was a white table with some decorative objects unbeknown to her. These things did not belong to them. Realization suddenly dawned on the young woman and her eyes widened.

She was not in her room.

Despite the fact that she kept looking at the different objects, her body was completely frozen. '_Where am I?'_ If she wasn't on the Thousand Sunny, then it could only mean that the one who grasped her a few seconds ago had not be Robin either.

"Nami-ya, are you okay?"

Nami rolled back and spotted the one and only person she had least expected to be with_, _Trafalgar Law. He was leaning against the leather headboard and sitting quietly right next to her, close enough that her long locks reached his side. Nami immediately got up and did what any other confused woman would do in this case. She screamed.

"Will you keep quiet?" Law glared at her.

Without thinking, the navigator raised her hand, ready to push him away from the bed. The action was stopped when Law grabbed her wrist. "Calm yourself, woman."

"What's going on? Where are we? Why are _you_ here?" She kept questioning him after she got out of bed. Nami inspected her body. She sighed in relief when she noticed that there was nothing missing. Her current attire, consisting of a pink tank top with the word 'Heat' plastered on it, and a pair of blue-white striped shorts, looked fine. However, Nami realized that her Clima-Tact wasn't there. She then looked around, trying to find her weapon, only to notice the elegant and _expensive-looking_ room. Where in the world was she?

"I woke up in here as well." Law simply stated.

His words caught her attention. Nami narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. That wasn't enough for an explanation.

Law made his way to his sword that was apparently left on the wooden floor next to his hat. He grabbed them and went up to Nami. "I woke up a few minutes before you and as much as it annoys me, I have no idea as to where we are either, or how it is that we got here." He stated as he adjusted his hat. "Now, let's go."

"We can't leave without my weapon!" Nami exclaimed. She was about to look for it when she heard a soft knock on the door.

The two pirates shifted their gazes simultaneously towards the location of the noise. The door was slowly opened and an old lady came inside. "How are you two feeling?" she asked, her gentle smile never once leaving her features.

"U-um, we are fine." Nami managed to smile back. _'What's going on?'_

"Why are we here?" Law looked at the short, white-haired lady, impatiently waiting for her answer.

His unkind behavior startled the little woman. Nami noticed her reaction and took a step ahead, slightly bowing. "I'm sorry, he's just a bit...confused."

"I understand. Well, I found you two lying unconscious in my backyard. I was a bit shocked at first, I admit, but I couldn't leave you out there in the middle of the night. So I decided to bring you inside."

Nami nodded. "Thank you, um..."

The old woman flashed them another smile and said, "My name is Ohana. Oh, please don't just stand there, let us go and eat. Breakfast is ready."

Breakfast? Was it morning already? "Thank you for helping us, Ohana-san." Nami nodded and followed her trails with Law, who was walking right behind her. She wasn't sure if trusting the old lady was a good option. Although, seeing as they had no idea about their whereabouts, she decided to wait and see where things would go.

On the other hand, Law didn't enjoy their situation at all. As they were making their way to the woman's kitchen, he couldn't help but keep his mind focused on the matter.

O O O

Nami and Law found themselves in another room. The old woman named Ohana, instructed them to their seats before sitting down herself.

'_How rich is she?'_ Nami kept looking around, admiring the kitchen before taking a seat at the table. Law sat next to her. She noted the presence of another man making his way towards them. He was carrying large bowls and plates to their table.

Once the table was ready, the little woman made herself comfortable by pouring tea. "Please, eat as much as you like. I'm so glad to have visitors, even if you two did make quite an odd entrance." She giggled, taking a sip.

Law analyzed the food to make sure there was nothing wrong with it. He took a bite from the hot omelet and slightly nodded in approval. The idea of being in a stranger's house and eating their food wasn't a good one. However, he figured that the woman didn't intend to cause any harm and he admitted to himself that he was hungry. Out of the corner of his eye, he took a brief look at Nami. She seemed to be enjoying her meal.

"This omelet tastes good, Ohana-san. Thank you for the food." Nami smiled, drinking from the porcelain cup. "I'd like to know, though, where exactly are we?" She tried her best to remember the last thing that happened, but to no avail. She thought about what Law had said earlier and she felt worried. Her last memory was of her and the others on Sunny, making their way to Dressrosa. What exactly was going on?

The older female blinked, looking at them with a confused face. Shortly after, she stifled her laugh. "Well, youngsters these days sure do seem to forget where they're wandering. You're in the Green District, miss."

"Green District?"

"Yes. It's right next to the Grand River."

Green District? Grand River? If Nami was confused before, she now was completely lost. She gawked at the old woman before turning her head to Law, hoping that he had some answers.

The captain of the Heart Pirates was, as always, having the same stern look on his face. Another sigh escaped his lips and he placed his hands on the table. "Could you tell us the name of this island?"

His words caused the owner of the house to tilt her head. "Why, it's Sko-Land, of course."

Nami had no recollections of such a place. Did they visit a new island and get beat up to such an extent that it caused them to lose their memories? Why were there no injuries on her body then? What about her crewmates? She shook her head and decided to keep calm.

"I'm sorry, but we cannot exactly remember how we got here. We are kind of...lost. We have to find my friends so could you tell us the way to the docks? Our ship must be waiting for us," Nami said.

The old lady's expression changed into a more serious one, which only succeeded in making Nami feel uneasy. "But young girl, don't you know that no one can leave this island?"

"And why is that?" Law asked.

The old woman placed her tea cup on the table as she gave them a weak response. "Whoever tries to get in the sea dies, dear."

O O O

Chopper was leaning against the railings of their ship. He looked at the island as he lazily swayed his legs. It really was not fair. He knew that as the doctor of the ship, he had to take care of everyone, including the ones beaten up by Nami. But still, that wasn't a reason to go without him. "They are so mean!"

Sanji patted the short reindeer. "Don't worry, Chopper, they'll come back and you can go with them again." He paused to blow the smoke out of his mouth before blushing madly. "And then I'll be able to assist Nami-san and Robin-chan!"

Sanji's last words only caused the little doctor to sigh. His blond crewmate was right, though. They had to come back eventually and he would be able to go out there too. Before Chopper decided to take a last glance towards the island, he noticed two figures running in their direction. "E-eh? Robin? Franky?"

Sanji wiggled around and started waving at the black-haired woman. "Robin-chwan! Welcome back!"

The two crewmates made their way to the ship. As soon as they got up, they called the others to let everyone know of what they'd seen.

"Ow! Everyone, we have _super_ news." Franky struck his pose and sat down, allowing Chopper to jump on his head.

"Franky, Robin." Chopper sobbed through a tiny smile. "I knew you'd come back and take me out with you!"

Robin gave the little reindeer a smile before changing her expression into a serious one. "Unfortunately, Chopper, we can't go back there."

Brook and the others were puzzled. Momonosuke walked in front of her and looked up as he crossed his arms. "What happened?"

"It looks like this island is dangerous."

Her response caused Chopper to shriek, falling from Franky's head. "E-eh? Dangerous? H-how?"

"It's cursed," she said, smiling innocently.

"Eh?!" Everyone besides her and Franky yelled.

"That's right." A new voice disturbed their conversation. They turned their heads and noticed a middle-aged man standing on the ship's rails. "I'm very sorry for not coming sooner to let you all know." He bowed fast, causing himself to fall onto the deck and hurt his head.

"Who are you?" Sanji came before him, dropping into a fighting stance. He was ready to raise his right leg and kick the intruder, only to stop when he noticed the said man kneeling in front of him.

"I am so sorry! My na-name is Tomo," he said and raised his head enough to take a peek at the blond man.

"Why did you apologize earlier, Tomo-san?" Robin made her way next to Sanji.

The stranger sat again while rubbing the back of his head. "I had to come before any of you had left this ship, so I could warn you."

"Do you live on this island?" Robin raised a brow.

"You could say that." He shifted, giving them a tired smile. "I'm glad you and your blue-haired friend didn't get inside of the forest and instead made your way back here. I have to let you know that this place is dangerous, so it's for the best if you leave now."

"Hold on there, old man," Franky yelled after reaching their spot. "Some of our crew members went into that forest. We can't leave without them."

Tomo's eyes widened at his reply. He then knelt down again and apologized. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I should have come faster to let you know."

Sanji dug around in his pocket for a bit before dragging out his lighter, ready to light up his cigarette. "What's going on with this place?" he asked, and took a long drag.

"The island itself isn't dangerous. It's the forest." The newcomer shifted again and looked down before he continued. "And I'm afraid your friends cannot come back."

O O O

**A/N: **Ahaha, I bet everyone's confused now. Sorry, you will understand as the story progresses.

Thank you for everyone who reads this story. It makes me happy to know you are interested in it.

Also, thanks a lot Keirra-san for your help. I'm glad to know that some slight-AU isn't a problem. I will try to keep it OP-verse as much as possible though~ (it resembles an arc more that way)

Special thanks to everyone who reviews, follows and adds this story to their favorites. It means a lot to me!

Kagehime3: Ehehe, I'm glad you liked that part. As I was writing it I couldn't help but giggle. It really sounds funny~ (reminds me of Alice in Wonderland now that I think about it)

Hanasho: I'm really glad it caught your attention. It will get even better in the next chapters! And yes, there are going to be more LawNa moments. We all love those scenes the most~

Guest: Hehe, thanks Anon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well then!

Let me know what you think by dropping a review. It really encourages me to go on with this story!


	5. Chapter 5

**Beta'ed by:** van0koko

**A Short Break**

**Chapter 5**

O O O

"Where are we?"

Luffy grinned, completely ignoring the question. "Look at those huge statues, Zoro. They look _amazing!_"

Gazing upon the unfamiliar sight, Zoro grunted as he held Usopp tightly on his back. He turned his head to take another look at the sniper's unconscious face before he started following their captain.

Luffy, on the other hand, was amazed. The land somehow made him feel all warm and he couldn't stop himself from inspecting every detail around him. He kept running around, stretching and jumping on statues of different sizes and shapes while being careful as to not fall into the wide river. "This place is awesome." He paused for a moment to look back at Zoro. "But where are we?"

"I have no idea, idiot."

This was not the usual case where Zoro would randomly get lost and drag some of his crewmates along. This was on a whole other level. As much as the swordsman tried to remember, he couldn't put the pieces together at all. How was it that they were on land if the last thing he remembered was sailing peacefully on Sunny? Heck, he didn't even recall seeing an island in the first place.

Zoro shifted his gaze, examining their current location. He spotted a small village at the edge of the meadow; and as they were walking through the tall grasses, he couldn't help but notice that everything was _colorful_. The trees were dressed in blue and red leaves, resembling the grass below them, whereas the river on their left had a strange shade of purple. There were also painted statues made out of stone rocks aligned perfectly along the riverbanks, every one of them completely different.

The sight was disturbing.

"I can't believe we woke up in such a place. I wonder where everyone else is," Luffy said once he got back next to Zoro. He placed his hands behind his head as he started to think about the others. His short thoughts soon disappeared when a chuckle escaped his lips. "I'm sure they're okay, though."

Zoro only blinked, his gaze still ahead. "I guess we'll have to pay a visit to that village to get some answers."

Luffy nodded in response and the two headed towards said place.

O O O

Nami was having a hard time processing what the old lady had just said, and the awkward silence that followed after didn't help either. She could only stare at the empty plate in front of her while thinking about the woman's words.

Law, however, ignored her statement. "We'll have to see that for ourselves." He got up, eyeing Nami as a sign to leave.

She nodded once and looked over the table. "Thank you very much for your hospitality, Ohana-san. We will take our leave." She got up and bowed in sign of appreciation.

"Ah, it was my pleasure. Take care." She paused for a moment before continuing with a genuine smile. "But if you do need any help, feel free to come by again."

"Thank you."

After they bid their farewells—with practically only Nami doing the job on their behalf—the two followed one of her butlers until they reached the main entrance.

Once they left the house, their eyes were greeted by the unnatural view of the streets. _Everything _was green.

"Are you serious?" Nami asked herself in a low tone. _'At least the district's name makes sense now.'_ She thought with a short, unamused laugh. The navigator then peeked over her shoulder and noticed that Law had a similar expression. He was just as confused, to say the least, and _that_caught her attention.

After a few moments of confusion, Law regained his usual attitude. His eyes remained steady and unblinking as he analyzed the streets. The color changed from the dark green roads to other multiple shades for the houses and shops; everything—besides the people and the sky—was green.

Law looked ahead. Luckily for them, they weren't too far away from the shore. He sighed before taking a step closer to Nami. "Let's go."

Nami gave him a slow nod and they started walking on the road, passing a group of happy teenagers. She glanced at them and pouted. At least some people here were having fun. Her thoughts soon drifted to their current situation. Again.

Why were they here? What was going on? Nami kept questioning herself. She couldn't help but feel a bit scared. First of all, she had no idea where she was or where her crewmates were. Second, her Clima-Tact was missing and God knew how angry Usopp would get if she had really lost it. Third, out of all the people she knew, Trafalgar Law _had_ to be the one who'd end up in the same mess as her. And that last thought scared her the most. Nami knew that he wouldn't dare to hurt her for the sake of their alliance, but she still couldn't feel safe around him.

She kept her eyes on the road while thinking about Law. What if all of this was his plan of some sort? Her eyes narrowed as she took a glance at him from her peripheral vision. That was it. He must have kidnapped her in order to control Luffy with a wicked plan of his. Oh, and his acting skills were pretty good. _'That sly bastar—'_

"Nami-ya, did you hear what I just said?"

"Huh?" She turned her head in his direction, gulping slowly. "Sorry. What did you say?"

"I found a Den Den Mushi in my pocket."

'_Although, I don't remember taking one in the first place.'_ He thought about the matter before taking it out in front of her. "Let's call your crew."

He handed her the Den Den Mushi. Nami noticed that it belonged to their ship and she eyed him for a few seconds, still unsure of his scheme.

"This is not a game, Nami-ya." He sent her a glare.

Nami huffed and did as told. She was waiting for an answer, but no one picked up. "No one's answering."

He nodded once before they began walking once again. "We will have to try later."

An awkward silence soon followed and Nami went back to her thoughts. She was still worried over their situation. The orange-haired navigator kept wondering if Law had anything to do with it. She finally gathered the courage and was about to talk, only to have Law interrupt her instead.

"Look, Nami-ya, I'm not playing anything here. Don't think that I came up with this because I have no reason to. My main goal is to go to Dressarosa and defeat Doflamingo. Other than that, I have no use of any of the Straw Hat pirates."

His cold words reached her ears and Nami looked up at him with a glare, noticing that he was still looking ahead. "I didn't say you were at fault with this."

"Your expression did."

Nami crossed her arms as she looked away from him, viewing the narrow houses that were poorly aligned. Embarrassment covered her features and she rolled her eyes, trying to ignore what he had just said. After a few minutes passed, the navigator admitted to herself that he had a point. Why would Law take her away from Sunny and somehow erase her memories if he had nothing to gain from it? She shook her head in annoyance. This was all so frustrating and she had no idea what to do.

All of a sudden, a little kid came up to them after he had accidentally thrown a playing ball in their direction, causing them to stop in their tracks. "I'm sorry!"

Nami looked down at the little boy and gave him a smile. "That's okay. You better head back because this place doesn't look too safe."

That was true. The narrow path looked shabby and Nami couldn't believe how different her surroundings looked right now. Those _green_ streets back there looked so well built and it matched that of an elegant and pricey land. A ten-minute walk from the Green District to reach this place, and the view was already different. It looked dreadful, lonely. At least it was not green anymore, but normal.

The boy grinned and pointed to the end of the path. "That's okay. The guards are always on duty here, so nothing can happen to us."

"The guards?"

The little boy nodded while picking up the ball. "Yes. Even if they keep guarding us from going into the sea, they are still looking out for the people near the shoreline," he said, grinning. "Like the ones in these small streets."

Law blinked and bent down in front of him. "What do you mean by guarding the sea?" He had to check if the kid's words would coincide with those of the old woman.

"The sea water kills us if we go in it. It's their duty to protect us in case someone goes there."

Law glanced over at Nami and saw that she shared a similar look as him. He looked back at the kid before slowly getting up. "I see."

The boy waved at them and ran back to his previous spot. Nami watched him as he started playing with other children. She then looked at Law after the two began walking. "It looks like something really is wrong with the water."

He grunted in response. Law did not like this at all. He had never heard of an island that had such a problem. Unless that was an excuse to not let anyone get away from this place.

O O O

"I'm sorry, miss, but you can't pass this line."

As they reached the shore, the two were stopped from going further by two guards.

"Of course we can, _sir, _so please let us."

One of the old men let out a long sigh. "Look, this is not a game. Now if you could please leave…"

Nami went up to them and murmured in a low, seductive tone. "Oh, but I'd like to see if the sea can really do what others say." She slowly hugged herself, causing the two older men to stare at her accentuated curves, mainly the cleavage.

Forgetting about everything else, one of them opened his mouth to talk. "A-alright, miss. W-we could throw something in there and you can see for yourself."

Nami nodded and grinned in Law's direction once the two guards went to look for an object around the area. "See? That's how you do it without showing off your powers."

Law remembered their earlier conversation about him better not using his powers until they knew more about the island. It was for the best to not start making a fuss when they had no idea what this island was capable of. Her statement, however, caused him to narrow his eyes and look away. That woman was too much. Shortly after, Law spotted the older man taking a rock in his hands before throwing it with force in the water, far enough from their spot. Once they heard a splash, it exploded.

Nami was shocked, to say the least. Her mouth was half open and as much as she wanted to say something, words wouldn't come out at all.

No. That could not be true. There must have been a trick.

"See? Now, if you excuse us, we are on duty in this area."

Law was still not convinced. He grabbed Nami's wrist, who didn't seem to respond when he called her, and walked away from them.

"Hmph, curious youngsters," the shorter guard said.

The two stopped walking when they reached a small house at the edge of an alley. The path was narrow and full of scattered objects, but it looked like a good hiding place. Law had to make sure that the guards couldn't see them anymore.

The minute Nami came back to her senses, she pulled her hand back and frowned. "What are you doing?"

He ignored her question and whispered the word "Room." As the light blue aura of his devil powers extended, Law swapped a pigeon that was flying above the sea with an unused barrel next to him. When the bird cooed in front of them, the two dropped their gazes on the exchanged item, and an explosive sound was heard from the shore. The barrel was indeed blown up into pieces when it came into contact with the water.

_That_ had answered their question.

The commotion caused some of the guards to search around the place and the two pirates took the time to run away.

Once they reached the same green street from where they had first left, the two locked their gazes.

"This is going to be a problem." Nami pointed out while massaging her temples in frustration.

"Yeah."

O O O

In the deep woods of the island, where The Thousand Sunny was, a shadow kept running around. Its figure could still not be seen clearly in the bare darkness of the woods, but its moves showed that the body was slowly dancing around.

A dance of happiness.

Besides the sound of the cold wind whistling through the branches and the narrow steps tapped against the concrete land, a low humming could be heard.

"No one can run away,

When I am looking for my prey.

Five new visitors came today

And they will forever stay."

O O O

**A/N: **Yikes, what's with that shitty poem at the end? (I'm really bad at those)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter though! I'm so sorry for the late update, but I've been pretty busy with some…stuff.

Anyway, lots of thanks to everyone who likes this fic! I love you all.

Now, for the dear reviewers:

Kagehime: Yes, yes, I couldn't help myself with that scene. I just had to have them wake up in the same bed. Thank you very much!

BatmanSwim2016: I'm glad you find it intriguing! I hope you'll enjoy the following chapters as well because I'm planning to make everyone confused for a while, mwahaha.

Hanasho: Yup, that scene was the bomb, lol. Did I just say that? Anyway, I'm glad you find the island interesting and hopefully you'll enjoy the following chapters as well!

Keirra: Yes, that is the best part. I mean the whole world can fall apart as long as those two are stuck together. Okay, I'm joking. It's not like anyone will die in this fic. Or is it?

Okay, I'll shut up now.

Let me know what you think by dropping a review. They really do encourage me to go on and they help me out to know what you all think about each chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Beta'ed by:** van0koko

**A Short Break**

**Chapter 6**

O O O

"Eh?! T-t-they cannot come back? W-what do you mean?" Chopper's question caused everyone to fix their gazes on the stranger, each of them waiting for an explanation to his ridiculous statement. A mixture of impatient and worried looks were plastered on their faces as they stared at the short man.

"I'm so sorry! But there is nothing we can do to bring them back." Tomo bowed once again in front of them, his body shaking.

"You shitty, old man." Sanji kept getting angrier with every word the man said. He threw away his cigarette and yelled. "What did you do to our precious Nami-san?"

"Tomo-san, could you please tell us everything you know?" Robin stared at the short stranger as Momonosuke came to stand beside her. She flashed an encouraging smile to the little boy and took his hand before looking back at Tomo. Robin had a feeling that there was something odd going on ever since they had first approached the island, however, she wasn't expecting to hear things such as what this man was saying.

The stranger sighed and found himself sitting in a cross-legged position on the deck. He then looked up, examined their figures and asked in a low tone. "Haven't you read what was written on that rock? I thought that could have been of help."

"Huh? You mean you wrote those words on that rock?" Franky asked as he saw him nodding. "Are you dumb, Sorry-Man? It's not like we knew about it before our crewmates went into the forest."

"So-sorry man?" Tomo blinked in confusion. "Ah, that's right! I should've thought of putting up some more around the island! I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry!"

"This guy is _super_ hopeless." Franky kept eyeing him. He then crossed his arms and said. "You could have at least written those sentences again. We barely made out some words when we stumbled upon that rock."

"Ah, you are right. I should've thought about that too. I'm so so—"

"We got it!" Everyone—besides Robin—yelled in unison.

The dark-haired woman glanced at the forest with a look of worry covering her features. As bad as the situation seemed to look right now, she hoped that everything was going to be okay soon. _'Not much time has passed since they got into that forest after all. Half an hour at most. How far could they have gone?'_

O O O

The lively atmosphere kept making Nami feel uncomfortable as she was sitting at the table inside a small inn called 'Lovely Green'. The Straw Hat's navigator, together with one of the most wanted Dead-or-Alive pirates, Trafalgar Law, came upon the drinking house after hours of searching around the city.

Hours full of looking around for mostly nothing.

The two had spent the day examining most of the places that were located next to the Green District, most of which lead to Grand River, the _heart_ of the city, as the old lady had mentioned before they left. There was a wide river flowing in the center of the island—theoretically, cutting it in half—and, oddly enough, the water was a light shade of purple. However, the entire view was lovely. It could simply attract the attention of any adventurer from all over the world. Or so Nami thought.

The fact that the color of the water flowing through the river did not match with the one of the sea, although the two were connected at the opposite ends of the island, was another matter. One that could be easily ignored due to the rest of the view.

The river in that area had a wider shape than in other districts where it passed through. Rounder, resembling the shape of an enormous lake. There were statues hanging on the riversides, each of them painted in different colors and designed in elusive shapes, all surrounded by small, floating lights that could capture the eyes and hearts of anyone who would pass by them. There were also colorful buildings surrounding said view, letting locals from different shops and restaurants enjoy the scene.

Nami noticed that this was somehow… a color-related island. Each of the districts around the Grand River were covered in a distinct color, such as the Green District. And the center happened to have most of those shades put together.

After spending half of the day looking around the city, the two pirates found themselves in need of food. Nami decided to eat at the least populated place they could find in order to not capture anyone's attention with their presence as wanted pirates. Causing another scene and getting themselves in trouble was so not one of the things she was looking for on this goddamn island.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Nami took a sip from her beer before resting her elbows on the wooden table, firmly holding the glass close to her mouth. She eyed Law, noticing that he had just finished eating.

"Look some more around the area and ask the locals." Law coldly answered. He was too preoccupied with his own thoughts to pay attention to her. He then excused himself and got up to walk towards the other end of the inn.

"Can he be any worse than this?" Nami's eyes wandered to his full glass of beer and found herself letting out a sigh. Had she known that he wasn't planning to touch his beverage, she wouldn't have ordered it. On another note, the idea of taking it for herself and drinking it wasn't too bad. He didn't deserve it and she was the one doing the job of stealing money since they had none to begin with. Nami shifted her gaze to examine the drinking house, noticing how happy everyone was.

She slowly blinked twice before sinking her face into her palms. Everything felt exhausting, and the only thing that she wanted to do was to get back on Sunny and be with her crewmates. She peeked through her fingers to notice once again how everything looked so normal. Ever since they found themselves on this island, Nami never noticed an odd scene or person. And by odd person she meant a troublemaker who'd cause a mess and maybe start up a fight. Not that she was thinking of Luffy, really. As big as this island was, she was expecting something, _anything_ unusual, at least. It might have been true that Nami loved breaks from the endless adventures with her crew, yet she couldn't help but be worried in this case.

Her thoughts drifted away when slow steps were making their way towards her table. Nami looked up to find Law holding a glass of water, about to take a seat across from her. "I just had a talk with the owner of this place."

"And?"

"It appears that this one does not know what a Den Den Mushi is. As if they do not exist around here."

Nami blinked in surprise and managed to let out a short laugh. "That's impossible. No island can live without communication devices, Torao-kun. Especially in the New World," she said. "Why did you even bother asking about that?"

"I have the feeling that _this _island, Nami-ya, is far more different than we think." Law shifted his gaze to meet hers. He then placed his hat on the table and took out the Straw Hat's Den Den Mushi from the pocket of his black coat, returning his attention to the snail. He tried calling, but there was no answer.

Nami took that moment to look at him. She barely remembered ever seeing Law taking his hat off on the ship, with the exception of that embarrassing bed scene, which she tried her best to forget. As she was mentally trying to kick those thoughts away, Nami couldn't help but keep an eye on his hair. _'He could use a comb once in a while.' _Even though it looked ruffled, it was kind of cute.

Wait.

Nami shook her head and gulped down the last of her beer in a mere second. She did not just compliment his hair. There was definitely nothing she could say that was nice about this man. Besides his fighting skills which, she might add, were also creepy in their own way, she couldn't admit to find any other traits in him that were…good. This place was just driving her crazy; and she had to go back to her crew as soon as possible.

In the end, Nami blamed the small confession to herself. Alas, it was partly Ohana's fault since the old lady mistook them for a couple when she'd found them unconscious in her backyard and decided to throw the two of them into a bed together. But Nami was the one who created different scenarios in those mere seconds of finding herself with a man in a bed before she fully woke up and realized who she was sharing the bed with. Different scenarios that any woman would normally think of in their dreams, because honestly, that was what she had initially thought it was. Nami thought that she was still dreaming while Robin was trying to wake her up. Only that, those seconds weren't a dream of a handsome man looking down at her in an affectionate way while her locks were spread through the soft mattress and her body lay in the most comfortable position. No. Those seconds were a horrible, unexplained, reality. _'Oh, God.' _If only that morning when she woke up in bed next to Trafalgar Law never occurred.

That _dreadful_ morning which happened to be nine hours ago.

Law raised an eyebrow, noticing the color of her cheeks reddening, but decided not to question it. "Searching for any Marines would likely be the best option for now, Nami-ya. They might hold the answers to the communication issue."

The orange-haired navigator stared at him as she slowly began to pay attention to his words. She suddenly forgot those little thoughts and raised her voice. "You're being serious about that matter? It's just not possible. If this were a stranded isle with only a forest or God knows what else, then I would agree, Law. But it's not."

"It can explain why your Den Den Mushi hasn't worked ever since we came on this island."

Nami only scoffed in response. She refused to believe that what Law had just said was in the slightest bit true. It couldn't be possible. She looked at her Log pose for any sign of the needles spinning, but to no avail. It hasn't moved at all since they got on this island and this was another thing that worried her.

In the end, her words decided to go against her. "Fine. We will have to look into it. Should we go now?"

Law analyzed Nami's behavior for a minute. Throughout the day, Law had noticed the girl going through some tense moments whenever she was in his presence. He was affecting her behavior and truth be said, he didn't want that. He didn't need someone to slow him down. But he couldn't leave her in this mess and try to leave by himself either, since it might break his alliance with the Straw Hats. He knew he had to try his best and change his behavior around Nami.

He had to act like a friend.

Then again, the term was not one that he could fully comprehend. Befriending others seemed like a useless trait for someone such as Law. And a _disadvantage_ for any pirate. The only person that he had ever considered a friend was dead, and that was because of him. Ever since then, Law had lost the meaning of the word. However, pretending to be one should be worth it in order to keep things going well with Monkey D. Luffy and the rest of the Straw Hats.

He looked at her as she was about to get up. "Before that, I need to talk with the owner of this place again, Nami-ya. I need to see if he knows anything about the Marines, or anyone else important around here."

Nami felt her right eye twitch as she sat back. "Fine."

Law nodded as he took his hat and got up. He turned around and left once again.

"I can't take it anymore." Nami mumbled to herself. She shot him a lazy glare before turning her gaze to his share of beer, deciding to drink it after all.

O O O

**A/N: **I haven't posted in a while, I know.

It's just that I've been pretty busy with some life choices and also found a new obsession to add to my collection, Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Does anyone else just love Spike? No? Yes?

All right, I hope you enjoyed this little bit of a chapter. I will get back into writing more for this fic, and hopefully, sooner than I hope.

Let me know what you think about it with a review. Every opinion is important to me!

BatmanSwim2016: I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

Kagehime3: Thank you, thank you. This chapter might not be enough to answer most of questions, though. Everything will all have an explanation at some point!

Shinku: Thank you. ~ I hope you will enjoy this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Beta'ed by:** van0koko

**A Short Break**

**Chapter 7**

O O O

"Will he be okay?"

"Of course he will be, shishishi."

"It's already been a day, Luffy."

"You don't need to worry."

Voices around the small room got louder and louder as the only unconscious Straw Hat was slowly waking up.

As soon as he opened his eyes, he met black.

'_Where am I? What happened?'_ Usopp tried moving, but he couldn't feel his limbs. He panicked. _'A-am I dead? Oh, God. I must be dead! I-if that's the c-c-case, then please, God, let me see Kaya for one l-last time!'_

He cried and sniffed, before his thoughts wandered somewhere else. He sniffed again. "Heaven smells like cooked fish?"

Luffy turned his gaze towards the now moving body on the chair next to his, covered from face to toes by a quilt. "Usopp!" He exclaimed as he stretched his hand to pull away the upper edge of the quilt that was covering his face.

The sniper's muffled voice grew louder, and his face was now clear.

"Please, let this—" Usopp shut his mouth when he saw his captain grinning in front of him. "Lu-Luffy?"

"Oh, Usopp. You finally woke up."

Another voice caught Usopp's attention. He turned his head to see Zoro, who was drinking from a medium-sized mug, not even looking his way. The sniper also took note that they were all currently sitting around a circular, wooden table, which was full with plates of food, and glasses and mugs of drinks. He could suddenly sense himself getting angry. He then looked back at Luffy and shouted. "Were you trying to kill me? You wrapped me way too tight! I couldn't move at all and it felt like I had no air, Luffy!"

Luffy scratched the back of his head. "I thought you might be cold, so I asked the nice lady from this place for something that could warm you up," he simply said.

"Cold? It's way too hot out here, Luffy! How can you even—" Usopp paused, then turned his head to his right, and then left, finally noticing that he had no idea where he was.

He calmed himself after looking around for a while. He noticed that they were currently inside what looked like a small inn. "Why are we here?"

"We came here because they sell great meat!" Luffy exclaimed, taking a bite of his food from his almost empty plate.

"I see, I see." Usopp nodded twice as if understanding the reason, before realizing that was not the answer that he was looking for. He then yelled at Luffy again. "Argh, no! I meant, why aren't we on Sunny? Where is this place?!"

Zoro shrugged. "No idea. We woke up this morning in the middle of a meadow. Then, we saw a village not too far away from us, which is this one, and decided to head here for some answers." Zoro finished the rest of his drink in one gulp.

"And did you find anything?"

"Not really. We asked around some people, but they were either stupid or scared, for some reason."

Usopp tried not to slap his own forehead. He could easily picture how everyone would get scared if someone like Zoro began questioning them. He also wouldn't be surprised if Zoro took out his swords to threaten the ones who had annoyed him.

"So… what happened then?"

Luffy butted in. "We just looked around the village to find the others," he said, pouting. "But this place is so boring. Everything looks sad. It's not as cool as those statues!" Zoro shrugged when Luffy turned his gaze to the swordsman.

"Sad?" Usopp asked.

Luffy nodded, turning his gaze back to the other Straw Hat. "Yeah, but the view outside this village is _awesome!_ Everything is colored. You have to see it, Usopp!"

The long-nosed pirate was now confused. He shook his head before staring at the ceiling for a while, trying to figure out what he last remembered. Shortly after, his gaze drifted towards his crewmates. "You woke up in the middle of a meadow and you don't remember how we got here?"

Zoro and Luffy shook their heads.

"What is the last thing you remember then?"

Zoro crossed his arms, and thought for a second. "I was sleeping."

The swordsman earned a glare from Usopp, who was not satisfied with his answer.

He then continued. "But then everyone started talking. The noise woke me up, so I went over to them to see what's up. That's the last thing I remember."

Usopp turned his gaze to his other crewmate.

Luffy had just finished eating by the time Zoro was done. He then looked at them and said, "Torao and Nami."

Usopp blinked.

Zoro raised an eyebrow.

Luffy went on, ignoring their reactions. "They were talking about something. But I can't remember what," he said, picking his nose. "That's really weird."

"Oh, that's right. The last thing I remember was playing cards with you, before you stretched your head up to those two." Usopp then groaned. "It has to be his fault."

"Whose? Torao's?" Luffy shook his head. "It can't be. He's a good guy."

"Well, someone must have done something."

Zoro got up, reached for his swords, and looked at the other two. "The only thing we did find out was the name of this island, which is Sko-Land, and that there is a huge city on the other side of this island." He started walking towards the exit of the open house. "Now that you're up, I say we better head out there. There is a good chance of finding everybody else in that place. If they're not on Sunny already, waiting for us."

For once, Usopp agreed with Zoro. But before he got up, Usopp tried his best to eat what food was left on the table. He was hungry, and he wanted to order some more food, but they didn't have any more time to waste.

Once Usopp felt content, he and Luffy followed Zoro's tracks as they all went outside.

The sniper gasped when he finally took notice of their whereabouts. The village looked horrible. The air smelled like dust. The houses were built poorly—the ones that were at least fully built, and the atmosphere around felt awful. It was evening and the streets were already empty. Well, almost empty. Usopp spotted a few people walking around the small streets, holding huge bags with what might have been food, or things that they needed. It looked just as if their lives depended on what they were holding in their hands or on their back.

Usopp felt bad about it. They must've been living a hard life. The village was also very small, as he could see the ends of it. He wondered if the city they were going to visit looked the same.

As they were walking, Usopp reminded himself of the little inn where he woke up. Even if the place looked like it was going to fall apart any time now, the food they served looked and tasted all right. As soon as he remembered that thought, a question hit him. He turned to his captain and said, "Where'd you get the money to pay for that food?"

Luffy only chuckled in response.

Realization dawned on Usopp as he immediately grabbed his pocket-bag. He opened it, his face full of despair, and discovered that half of his money was missing.

O O O

Law and Nami were once again passing through the crowds as they were walking around the city. They had left Lovely Green a few hours ago and ever since then, they had gone back to asking around the locals to seek out more information, before they were about to look for any sign of the Marines.

However, the citizens didn't help them much. Most of them gave them confused looks when they were asked about navy soldiers or the Den Den Mushi, while others pointed towards the city's hospital as a sign of them needing to consult a medic. Such actions only resulted in Law getting angry. At some point, Nami could have sworn that she heard Law mumbling to himself about him already being a doctor and that he did not need the treatment of anyone else.

It was now official that there was something completely wrong with this island. After an entire day of looking around and talking with the locals, the two didn't come up with any relevant information.

Instead, they were left with more questions.

What kind of island was this? Nami shook her head. She really had to stop making herself feeling even more worried than she already was.

She decided to look up and stare at the sky. The stars could be seen clearly now and she had to admit that the view was pleasing. Whenever Nami felt aggravated by this place, she'd just enjoy the view.

While they were making their way out of Grand River, she turned her gaze to admire the small lights that were floating around the statues. They looked even better now than they did before, when the sun was still up. She wondered how those little lights could float in the air. There were no wires binding them together to the statues, or to anything else. They were simply floating—flying, like fireflies.

She smiled nonetheless, appreciating the way they completed the rest of the picture. She turned her head to gaze at Law, and noticed that he, too, was looking at the same thing. His usual stern look was replaced with something else.

Curiosity.

The thought pleased Nami.

But she decided not to talk to him about it. If anything else, she was just glad that he wasn't as grouchy as he had been the first half of the day.

"Where do you think the Marine Base could be located?" she asked.

Law shifted his gaze to meet hers. "Since no one seems to know, it must be hidden somewhere outside the city," he said. "Someone also mentioned something about the little villages located at the other end of the island, so we could look around there as well, after we're done with the east side."

Nami nodded. For a second she thought that they could call it a day. They had done enough and it was already dark outside. But Nami believed that if she wanted to get away from this place as soon as possible, she had to concentrate on the matter only.

The two left the main area and walked towards another street, one that they had briefly visited before, when they had to ask the people who lived around there. This time, however, they were planning to see what was on the other side of it. The street was covered in blue. The houses, trees and mostly everything else was blue; and if Nami didn't know any better, she'd guess that this area was the Blue District.

Since she had seen most of the big parts of the city, Nami memorized the rest of the districts as well. There were four of them, and they all lead to the circular-shaped central district, Grand River. There was the Blue District, Yellow District, Red District and Green District. It was easy to figure out the names of the main streets, since each of them corresponded with the color of the place.

Nami then looked to her right, noticing the river flowing in the middle of the wide street, which created a narrow path where the people didn't walk, instead the purple water passed there. It didn't affect the citizens in any way, since there was enough space on both ends of the riverside for people to walk, visit the countless shops and enter their homes. If Nami remembered right, the river flowed from the end of this area to the Grand River and continued through the Yellow District. The ends extended outside of the two districts, leading to the smaller streets and alleys, until it reached the sea.

"Could this island possibly be unprotected?" Nami asked, looking at Law again. "I mean, besides those guards near the sea. Do you think that there is really no need for the Marines to try and keep any pirate ships away from this place?"

"As I recall, no one mentioned ever seeing visitors on this island, especially with the _problem_ regarding the sea. However, we woke up in here. In one way or another, we were brought to this place."

"I also didn't see any inns that could keep guests for the night. It's just as they say. No one new comes around here, so basically there's no need for rented rooms where people can stay," she said. "But you're right. There should be a way since we are here."

"As far as I've seen, there are no other pirates around here either, which could explain why there are no soldiers patrolling around the place." He assumed.

Upon hearing his words, Nami clenched her fists, feeling an empty pitch in her stomach. She never experienced a situation such as this, and most importantly, she never expected it to be without her crewmates.

"Do you think the others are here as well?"

As low as her voice was in that moment, he heard her very well. Yet he did not say a word.

Law could not respond to her question when he did not know what the answer was.

O O O

The two pirates passed the small alleys and finally reached the shore. Once again, there was nothing much around them but sand. Nami looked at the sea and spotted some guards standing at its edge. The distance between those men and them was big enough to not catch their attention.

She looked around, noticing that it was the same as the other part they had visited when they wanted to know about the _abilities_ of the water.

Something, however, was different. When Nami looked to her left, instead of seeing nothing but sand, her eyes met a narrow path, made out of rocks, created right above a small portion of the sand. The direction was straight forward, no left turns that would head to the small houses. It just followed along the sea, as if one wanted to walk on it and make a tour around the whole island, or half of it, since it didn't appear to be complete.

Law noticed it as well, and they made their way towards it. It began out of nowhere, as if someone was too lazy to continue working on what they had already started. They stepped on the first pebbles, slowly walking on the slightly bigger rocks, until they were all similar to each other and it was easy to walk on.

Law looked ahead, trying took catch a glimpse of a sign or something that suggested an explanation, but couldn't see anything helpful. He was about to tell Nami to head back, when the unexpected happened.

Both Law and Nami looked down to their feet, wide eyes glued to the rocks below them. The dull shades of the grey rocks transformed into several other colors in that exact moment. They were all glowing red, blue, yellow, brown, and every other color that could have possibly ever existed. The once simple rocks that they had stepped on at first were now something completely different. Their shapes and sizes were the same, but the way they looked, the colors—the strong pigment coming out of them like small rays, was like nothing the two had seen up until now.

"W-what…" Nami gasped, too confused by the sight to say anything else. She took a step back to look under her feet. Nami then traced her eyes to the road, looking straight ahead as she noticed that the entire road was now colored.

Law bent down and took a stone—a red stone—in his hand. He inspected it for a few seconds, and noticed its glow, radiating strongly, and leaving a trail of dark pink shadow on his palm. After his failed attempts at trying to come up with an explanation, he decided to put it back down. He had thought for a bit, however, that it might be a hint, and that maybe by walking on this road, they could end up at another point on the seashore which actually mattered. An important part of this island.

The two looked at each other and nodded, thinking the same thing.

After taking a few steps, Nami looked to her right, noticing a few guards, who didn't seem to mind them being there. "Should we ask them if it leads anywhere in particular?"

Law shrugged one shoulder. "Do however you want. I doubt it matters."

Nami stopped in her tracks and snorted. She faced one of the guards, who was no less than a few feet away from them, right on the shoreline, and waved.

"Hello! Do you know where the end of this road is supposed to reach?" Nami half-shouted, trying to catch his attention.

The guard didn't reply.

Nami blinked, then asked again.

Nothing.

Not a single guard turned their gaze towards the two pirates. They were just standing in their spots, unaware of their presence.

Nami decided to walk towards one of them, leaving Law behind.

"Hello!"

One of the guards turned around. "Miss, what are you doing out here?"

"I wanted to know where that colored, stone-made road could lead," Nami said. "My, uh—_friend _and I decided to take a long walk and we ended up here."

"Well, you better go back the way you came then. There's no other road that leads back to the Blue District."

"What about that one?" Nami pointed behind her.

"Which road?" The guard looked behind her, but didn't see anything. "I suggest you go back, miss. It's already night and your friend isn't out there." He patted her shoulder, gesturing her to turn around and leave.

Gone? Nami turned around and saw Law standing in the same spot. She looked back at the guard and said, "He's right there."

The guardian sighed. "There's no one out there. Look, I will ask for someone to walk you home."

Nami's right eye twitched in annoyance and she walked away from him, making her way to Law.

That man must have been blind or something. How could he not notice Law? Hell. Anyone could notice that guy. The way he was dressed and his face were the only things needed that could catch anyone's attention.

"Miss, wait! You should—"

Nami ignored his words and came up to where Law was standing.

"Useless?"

"More like dumb," she retorted.

Law smirked for a fraction of a second, before Nami could even catch it. The two were about to walk on the road once again, when the guard came, standing a few steps away from the two of them, looking around desperately.

"Miss!" He shouted while looking around, scratching the back of his head. "Where did she go?"

Nami observed him for a few seconds before answering, with a raised eyebrow. "I'm right here..."

The man was still walking around, ignoring both her words and presence.

"What is wrong with him?" Nami mumbled, waving repeatedly at the man who was standing right beside her now.

"He can't see us," Law said.

"What? Why?"

The two looked at the guard. He walked a few more steps forward, and did what neither of them ever expected to do.

"Oh, my God!" Nami cried, running her hands through the roots of her hair.

Law opened his mouth to say something, but immediately shut it. He was stunned, to say the least.

The guard had passed right through them.

"I—is he a gho—ghost?" Nami covered her mouth, trying her best not to scream as she instantly stepped sideways. "_Oh_, God…"

Law tried to take hold of the guard's collar, only to wave his hand through the man, feeling nothing but the wind blowing from the sea.

The said man took another look around, before heading back to the shoreline.

Law looked at the man's back, before turning his head to Nami. "What did the two of you talk about back there?"

She didn't answer.

"Nami-ya?"

Silence.

Law realized that she was in shock. He grabbed her shoulder to catch her attention, but her body didn't respond to the contact.

Law gently shook her several times, trying not to scare her even more, but before Nami could say anything, her body slowly leaned towards him, ready to fall.

He caught her fast enough with his free hand before she could hit the hard rocks. "Nami-ya, are you okay?"

His right hand was around her waist, holding her firmly against his chest, while he was slowly shaking her shoulder with his other.

"He is gone, Nami-ya."

It took Nami a while to get a hold of herself. She looked up at Law and noticed that he was looking right back at her. His face was not clear at first, but she slowly managed to make out his features as she fluttered her eyelids a few times.

"What is...? I—uh…I'm sorry."

Law eyed her movements, and noticed that she was slowly regaining more strength. He then let go of her and said, "Do you remember what you talked about with that man?"

Nami turned and faced the spot where the guard was currently standing. "He couldn't see you," she mumbled, still not fully grasping what had just happened. "When I pointed towards you and asked about this road, he didn't seem to see anything…"

Law looked at the rocks below them. They were not invisible or anything. Anyone could notice such a ridiculous looking road built in the middle of—

Law blinked slowly. He thought about the matter and looked back at Nami. "He touched your shoulder back there and nothing happened. This path is somehow invisible to him, and most likely to those other guards as well. As if it does not exist at all."

Law had heard about devil fruit users who could use their powers to make something—someone invisible, but this was slightly different than what he had imagined.

He was sure that there was somebody out there who did this, and he had a feeling that whoever was behind this, was the same person responsible for them being on this island. Though, if they couldn't find what they were looking for in one day, Law doubted that they could be able to get back on the ship any sooner.

Nami narrowed her eyes. She was about to say that it couldn't be possible, but then again, she was pretty sure that she had told herself that same phrase a lot that day. "Well, he didn't hear me at first, which would make sense." She rubbed her cheek with her thumb, thinking about the problem. "So then, he can't see us while were standing on this road?"

"I suppose."

"But anyone could phase right through us while we're standing on it?"

"Apparently, yes."

"And ghosts aren't behind this..."

"Not as far as I know."

"But how did I see you then? When I went up to him, I could clearly see you."

"I'm not the one who holds the answers to what's going on, Nami-ya." He glared.

Nami frowned. "That's it. I'm going back."

She was about to turn and leave when Law grabbed her arm. "I think we should see where this path leads."

"No. Something tells me that it's not a good idea. This island is weird enough as it is already." She felt the pressure tighten on her forearm. She looked up at him and glared.

Law realized it and pulled his hand away. He had told himself that day that he wouldn't anger her. The two of them needed to get out of this place safe. Together.

They locked their gazes, and Law saw her stiffen. She was angry, bothered and most likely hesitant.

"It might lead us to the others, Nami-ya."

His voice was calm, and for a moment, Nami was quiet. She kept looking at him, trying to figure out if he actually meant what he had said, and somehow, Nami hoped that he did.

The navigator closed her eyes long enough to take a breath, before she opened them to fix her gaze on the road. "You might be right."

Her voice was different this time. She seemed determined, and Law for one, was at ease with that.

"Very well."

The two pirates began walking next to each other on the glowing rocks. Neither one of them said another word.

O O O

For a while, it was quiet.

The walk felt more like a late-night stroll for someone who needed to relax. In some way, Nami got used to it. The gentle wind was blowing her hair to the side, her long locks dancing in the air. The waves were making their way to the shore, one by one, like a rhythm with a pleasant sound.

Nami pushed the thoughts that reminded her of the guard away, and she slowly began to ponder on the view again. It was the only thing that she liked on this island, and it was the only thing that she was thinking about right now.

The silence broke once Law heard Nami chuckle. "What is it?"

"I was just thinking about this island. Despite it being messed up, the place looks lovely. It feels…magical." She half smiled. "Like a dream."

A dream.

Law recalled the events of that morning. He remembered telling himself the same thing when he had first woken up. The tall captain stared ahead and considered that option.

At first, he kept thinking that someone was behind this whole thing. That there was someone out there who must have brought them to this place, and right now they were most likely trying to play with their minds, or that maybe there was just something more to this island than he could not understand yet. He still strongly believed that someone was behind it.

But another part of his thoughts were considering the possibility that it wasn't real at all.

But a dream.

A dream they could remember for the rest of their lives in that exact moment, recollecting everything that had happened that day, when in reality, it only happened in a few minutes, only before waking up and forgetting all about it in a matter of hours.

The two pirates thought about it, and considering the situation, they added such a possibility to their list. Although, if that was the case, they couldn't help but wonder one thing.

Why were they in the each other's dream?

O O O

**A/N: **A new chapter, finally!

I kinda liked how it turned out.

I'd like to thank van0koko, my new beta, who has gone through the previous chapters to edit where it was needed, including this one. Now the small mistakes are gone. Thank you VK!

Kagehime3: I'm so glad you enjoyed that part! It was fun to write, hehe.

Son of Whitebeard: Thank you! The island is pretty much essential in the story, so I'm trying to describe it as best as possible.

Hanasho: You will see! I'm not done with this island, hehe. Don't worry, I appreciate it a lot!

TheLastNumberOfPi: Thank you very much!

Keke xp: Of course I am! I am sorry for the late updates, though. I've been pretty busy, but I will try to update faster. Thank you! That's what I was going for actually. A sort of side arc that happens between the main ones, like those fillers in the anime.

AwaitTheRise: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

Is a flying cookie 22: I'm glad you like it!

Apple21: I'm happy to hear that! I promise I won't.

AmethystTail: Thank you! I will, hehe.

I'm glad to know that many enjoy this story already. It might be slow right now, but I'm trying to make it a long fic. I don't wanna rush the important stuff. I hope you will continue to read it.

Let me know what you think by dropping a review. They really do encourage me to go on and they help me out to know what you think about each chapter!


End file.
